Specklepaw's Journey
by Sprinxmix
Summary: The story of Spottedleaf and Whitestorms accidental kits. Sent away for their own safety Specklepaw and Snowpaw must find a way back to Thunderclan. With the help of new friends they must find their way home or never see their parents again. Follow Specklepaw as she and her friends go through the challenges to find Thunderclan.
1. The beginning

**This is like a story about if Spottedleaf had two secret kits that went to live as a rouge cats and what happens after. More fun than it sounds.**

**This story came from my old account just so you know and it's pretty old that's why the idea of it is just ridiculousness. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors.**

**Spottedleaf's pov**

As we, Whitestorm and I carried our two kits the far edge of snakerocks one thought kept popping in my mind 'what would happen to the kits'. We both knew very well that a medicine cat cannot have kits, so what would happen? Would they have to go to another clan, be killed, and sent away so many things could happen, but first we need them to survive.

It was just the beginning of newleaf so there was more food for us to survive but the fact that we're at snakerocks makes me worry. The only reason why we chose this spot was that cats rarely come here but the reason why they don't come here is because of the adders and that's the thing that could get my kits killed.

Right now they're five moons old and I don't know how we got them to survive those five moons but what drove us away from our old, very convenient, spot were lots of apprentices found lots of prey close by and one apprentice found their scent good thing Whitestorm was there and told them to go and that he would handle it.

Surprisingly as we went deeper into snakerocks we didn't see any adders and by the time we got to the far side of snakerocks we still didn't smell or see any adders. So we found a small opening in a tree and gathered patches of moss to lay on, it had been a long day but I still had to go back to camp with herbs as proof I'd been looking for supplies.

"You should go the kits will be fine and at sun high you'll come back and look after them and I'll have to go," Whitestorm purred in assurance then got up and liked behind my ears.

"What would I do without you Whitestorm," I meowed and hopped off to get herbs.

**Three moons later**

I woke up in snakerocks to my kits Snowpaw a white, handsome, sleek, blue eyed tom and Specklepaw a pretty, white She-cat with gray tabby patches on one shoulder, back, ears and top of her head, and blue eyes. Little do they know this will be the last time they see me, Whitestorm, even the spot they're playing in. They are eight moons old now, they can hunt for themselves, they're smart, and they haven't needed me to groom them since they were six moons old, heck they even stayed by themselves for five nights in a few times. If they don't leave now that would just be putting me, Whitestorm, and them in danger. It could be any day that the patrols find out the adder population is growing low and come to investigate and we would be discovered in a matter of time. As I scented Whitestorm getting closer I got up and went to greet him with a lick, then we both sat down then Snowpaw and Specklepaw came over to say hello to their father.

"Hi daddy" Specklepaw squeaked.

"Hi dad" Snowpaw said. "What are we doing today hunting, learning more moves, or what?"

"No, follow us Specklepaw and Snowpaw" Whitestorm meowed softly.

All I could do was stare at them with loving and tearful eyes wishing it didn't have to end this way for us. But it was Starclan's punishment for us.

"Mom, why are you crying?" Specklepaw asked and all I could see was worry in both their eyes. Of course they should be worried they're going to be loners, without us, without a clan, probably without each other.

"You'll figure out…" was all I managed to squeeze out. It felt like my heart was being ripped in two then stomped on by badgers.

"Oh, o.k." Specklepaw meowed so quietly, I could barely hear her.

**Snowpaw's pov **

As we entered Tallpines I kept wondering where in the name of Starclan were we going? I know my little sister asked a few moments back but they could at least give us a hint.

"You know maybe this is some kind of test" I whispered to Specklepaw.

"What kind of test? I've never even thought of a test like this, what test like this has your teacher crying right next to you?" Specklepaw whispered back.

Then I saw the fence which meant we were near the twolegplace I waited a little for us to walk again but we didn't. So I just assumed my mom and dad were going crazy. Then dad sat next to me and started to share tongues with me, as so with mom and Specklepaw.

"What's going on, why are we here?" I meowed clueless to what was happening.

"Your father and I both told you one day we would be leaving and today is the day" mom said to me.

"But why can't we join your clan and stay with you?" Specklepaw said with pleading eyes.

"This is Starclan's punishment for us that we have to give you two up" dad said in a quivering voice, I've never heard him like that before and it was scary.

"Why" I asked almost about to fall over because my legs started quiver.

"I and a medicine cat we cannot have kits and I have, so there has to be a punishment. At least you spent eight moons with us and are strong, smart, and great cats." mom said looking at us for probably the last time.

"It is time for you to go out and gain land of your own, we will miss you but you'll always be in our hearts and we'll be in yours" dad said to us and as I looked in his eyes they were full of pain and sadness.

"Why do we have to leave now?" I asked.

"Because when you stray from snakerocks the patrols smell your scent and they search for it. Then before you know it, they find you and so many things could happen we don't want to risk that" mom said.

"It will be o.k., one day we'll meet again" dad purred in reassurance.

"You mean in Starclan?" Specklepaw asked with a flash of hope in her eyes.

"Maybe, or it could be sooner than that" dad said then edged us toward twolegplace. "Go I can smell Lionheart" then with that my sis and I ran up to the fence and jumped over it with a single bound.

**Specklepaw's pov **

"What's going to happen to us Snowpaw" I looked over to Snowpaw but he was just staring out to the garden. I turned his direction and there was a huge dog coming toward us.

"We need to get out of here" I whispered.

"O.k. let's jump over the fence then make a mad dash" Snowpaw whispered back.

"Come on" I yelled. The dog heard me and started to run barking toward us. We were too fast for him, but then he got out. We started to run as fast as we could. There was a path approaching one left and one right.

"You go left and I'll go right" I heard Snowpaw yell over the loud barking.

"But then we'll be split up and might not see each other again" I yelled.

"Like dad said we'll see each other again" Snowpaw said.

Then I didn't see him or the dog. I realized that we went down the separate paths so the dog must be with him or turned around. I kept running until I got to another path way, it was late so laid down behind a shiny twoleg bin and went to sleep.

**Well how was it? I know short and it was sad too she had to give up her own kin then Snowpaw and Specklepaw got separated.**

**R&R please and thank you. **


	2. Caged

**What's up second chappie to the story hope you like it.**

**Shout out to Skymist20 for being the first to review**

**Specklepaw's pov **

I woke up to the sound of monsters roaring past me. Then I wondered where I was, suddenly I remembered last night's events. Being sent away, chased off, and then separated from my brother.

My stomach then rumbled. "_I guess I should find something to eat." _I thought. I started to walk down the path that sometimes had twolegs walking by. Then a smell went past my nose so I followed it to a twoleg nest. But when I got close a twoleg tried to hit me so I ran around the corner. I kept running until I bumped into another cat.

"Watch where you're going!" the cat said in a huff, but didn't look at me. I swear I remembered that scent but his coat didn't look familiar, then it hit me.

"Snowpaw?" I asked.

"I can't believe it Specklepaw!" Snowpaw yelled in happiness.

"What happened to you, you look horrible. I could barely recognize you when we bumped into each other." I meowed in curiosity.

"The tunnel I went through led me to a really dirty place, when I got out I looked like I just got back from a battle in a dust storm" Snowpaw said in a purr.

My stomach growled again.

"I bet your hungry, let's go get something to eat. There has to be something around here" Snowpaw said.

We went to a path way like the one I slept in and dug in a bin of crowfood. We found scraps of weird stinky things, some we didn't know what it was and we didn't eat it. After that we looked around and saw birds but not the ones we usually ate. We followed the strange birds until they landed on a twoleg path. We both got into hunter's crouch and caught the birds. They didn't taste half bad either. When we finished a monster stopped next to us. Mom and dad told us about these monsters with symbols, they pick you up off the street and take you. Then they give you away to other twolegs and turn you into a kittypet.

"We need to run, remember what mom and dad told us about the monster with strange symbols" I meowed to Snowpaw.

"I remember, we gotta get outta here" Snowpaw meowed.

But before we could run the twolegs grabbed us with things that looked like woven bramble. Then they dumped us in two separate nests in the monster, and then everything went black.

When I woke up, I was in a den with no opening but bars all around that let us look out, and next to me my brother, Snowpaw, still knocked out I assume. Then a twoleg walked in, took out a cat from its nest, and then walked out.

"Hey, you" I turned my head in the direction of the voice. In the nest next to mine was a small kit about five moons. He was black with white paws and underbelly. I looked behind the kit and saw what I guessed was his mother a white fluffy she-cat and three other kits.

"Are you a wild cat, from the forest? You smell like the outside." The little kit said.

"Yes, I'm Specklepaw and the white furred tom is Snowpaw. What's your name?" I asked. _"How could twolegs be so rude as to capture a she-cat with kits, talk about no privacy!"_ I thought.

"My name is Trouble because I always get in trouble. My mom's name is Flower, the little brown kitten is Mud, the black kitten is Smoke, and the white kitten is Freeze. Can you tell me a story about the wild? I always wanted to go there my mom told us it's a dangerous place and never to go there. She told us about cat's who eat kittens like us for breakfast, and sharpen their fangs on old rabbit bones." Trouble informed me.

"We would never eat kits, we take very good care of them and we don't sharpen our fangs on old rabbit bones. But it is dangerous, there are huge birds that could carry you away and some of the berries are poisonous." I told him.

"Trouble, how many times do I have to tell you don't talk to strangers!" Troubles mother came over, grabbed him with her forepaw and pulled him close.

"Momma, this isn't a stranger this is Specklepaw, a wild cat. She said they don't eat kittens but take very good care of them." Trouble told his mother Flower.

"All the more reason to stay by me, she's a wild cat. And wildcat how did you end up in the cat shelter anyway?" Flower asked.

"Well my mother and father had to give my brother, Snowpaw, and me up. While we were walking on the twoleg path the monster with symbols came and took us here. However do we get out?" I said.

"You get adopted that's how" An unknown voice said.

Flower and I looked across from the nests we were in and there was a cat about my age, he was cream and had brown paws. "My name is Berry; my mother was killed when I was four moons old and the same monster got me and put me in here. The way you get out is have a twoleg take you to their nest and you're free." By the time Berry was done talking Flower went back to her the other side of her nest keeping Trouble over there, and wasn't paying any mind to us. She probably would've found it confusing the way we talk anyway.

"So, how do we get adopted?" I asked. If we could get adopted we could run away and find the old forest, maybe even try and join Thunderclan and see mom and dad again.

"Well when it's time for a twoleg to adopt act cute play around a bit and you're good as a freshly caught mouse. But I warn you, you might not be adopted together you and your brother. Sometimes twolegs only want one cat." Berry said.

"Thank you Berry. This helps us a lot." Berry nodded in response and curled up to sleep.

The light in the space went dark; the only light was from the moon and stars through the opening in the top of the space. I guessed that meant it was time for us to sleep, I was feeling a bit tired so I curled up next to Snowpaw and lay in the fuzzy stuff on the floor I just noticed. I thought of how we got into this mess and more importantly, how to get out. Sleep soon drew me in and I was soon dreaming of hunting with Whitestorm and Snowpaw.

I woke up at around dawn to the sound of Trouble calling my name and when I looked there he was.

"What is it Trouble?" I asked still trying to wake up.

"Can you tell me a story now since my mom is asleep and can't drag me away? Please, I really wanna hear one and this is probably my only chance." Trouble pleaded.

I looked down at him to his pleading huge kit eyes. How could I say no to that?

"Okay, but just one." I said and he answered "That's all I need, thank you so much Specklepaw."

"Okay now lie down and get comfortable and I'll tell you a story." I said and Trouble lied down and got comfortable and so did I. I didn't quite know what to tell him really.

"Now I'm going to tell you the story of the first time I went for a hunt. It was dawn and I was walking down a path in the forest. All of a sudden I smelled mouse, so I got into hunters crouch and crept up silently until I was a whisker away. Then wham I jumped on the mouse and before it had a chance to look at me killed it."

"Wow" Trouble said in awe.

"I know but I'm not done yet. So I covered earth over it so another animal wouldn't get it. I walked again until I spotted ginger fur, thinking it was a squirrel I crept up on it but that was the last thing I should have done. By the time I was out of the bush in a mid air pounce, there, was a huge fox with snapping jaws and sharp claws. So I decided to fight the fox. I lunged at it and scratched but the fox came around and threw me off. I got up and ran at it again we fought and fought until I was about to give up, he was just too powerful. But I gave it my all until the end I gave him one good scratch to the neck and he was down. So then I decided to end it there and gave him a bite to the throat, then it was over. I killed the biggest fox I ever saw on my own. So after that I picked up the fox and dragged it home but I didn't forget to pick up that mouse either. What I didn't know was that my dad Whitestorm was watching the whole thing and said I'm an excellent fighter, the end." I finished the story and looked at Trouble, he was speechless and I think I broke him.

"Wow that was amazing!" I turned around to the opposite of Trouble and on the other side of the bars was a white she-cat with black stripes and blue eyes probably around my age. The whole time I was in this cage I didn't know another cat was on the opposite of Trouble and his family.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Well, I'm Stripes. Nice to meet you and you are?" Stripes asked.

"I'm Specklepaw, this little kit here is Trouble and the white tom sleeping is Snowpaw." I introduced.

"Well those are some mighty weird names you got there. Don't worry when you get adopted you'll get new normal ones. Anyway I can't believe you faced a fox by yourself that's amazin'!" Stripes yelled, forgetting it's early in the morning and waking one or two cats in the process.

"I happen to like my name and thanks. Hey Trouble what did you think?" I asked and turned around to look at him but he moved over to his mother Flower. All I really heard was a whisper that said 'Amazing' and then Trouble was asleep. I looked over and saw Snowpaw stir; I had a lot of introducing and explaining to do, oh well. So I said later to Stripes and went over to Snowpaw to get ready to explain.

**How was it I am so sorry for not updating for so long but you know how it is busy busy busy. Anyway I'd love to hear from ya'll wanna know what u think I think I did pretty good for me but that's just me I could most likely be wrong. So please r & r please and thank you. **


	3. Adopted

**Hello world and all who inhabit it I'm back and another chapter of Specklepaw's adventure is here. This story is brought to you by ME! I hope you all enjoy it and another thing I don't own warriors if I did all the cats would get along and have tea parties. ENJOY! **

**Specklepaw's P.O.V.**

After I introduced Snowpaw to everyone and told him the information I found out about adoption we decided to look out the nest and try to see anything.

"Can you see something Snowpaw?" I asked him.

Snowpaw sat up and shook his head. He then walked to the back of the nest to lay on the soft stuff.

"We're never getting out." Snowpaw moaned.

"Don't worry little cats like us always get adopted fast you just have to be patient." Berry said.

All of a sudden the regular twoleg who cares for us came in with other twolegs following.

"I told you, you just have to be patient." Berry said.

One of the twoleg kits pointed at us and then to Berry's cage. The shelter twolegs opened our nest and took bot me and my brother out. I felt the urge to run and fight but I knew I wouldn't get adopted if I did that. Then it took us to a space on the ground blocked off by walls so we couldn't get out but we could look up to see the twolegs staring at us.

I looked around and saw kittypet toys so I walked over to it and tried to play with it. It was a round and red and every time I hit it, it made a high pitched noise.

"Pass it to me." Snowpaw said and so I did.

We started a game of what we would call moss ball but with this noisy one. When Berry was put in the space with us we all played together and I have to admit it was kind of fun.

Before we could get anywhere in the game the twoleg that took us out picked up Snowpaw and carried him away while another picked up Berry and me. The twolegs then got out the space and I thought they were putting us back into the cage but we were going two separate ways.

"Specklepaw no!" Snowpaw yelled.

Before I could move Berry put his tail on my shoulder and shook his head.

"I told you that you two probably wouldn't get adopted together, but if you are going to the same place then you'll find each other don't worry." Berry said.

I nodded and looked back to Snowpaw, his sadness clearly seen as he called for me again.

"We will see each other again and when we do I'll tell you about my adventure and you can tell me yours." I said before the entrance shut and I could no longer see Snowpaw.

Our new twolegs, or should I say housefolk now, put us in smaller versions of our old nest and closed the entrance off so we couldn't get out. It was much harder to see, all we had was a front part with thin bars while the rest had tiny holes. I decided that it would be better to take a nap so I wouldn't freak out on the way to their twoleg den, so I curled up and went to sleep.

When I woke I was still in the tiny nest but I had stopped moving and the entrance was open. I walked out to see Berry being petted by one of the twoleg kits.

"Took you long enough." Berry said as I jumped up to the long fuzzy thing the twoleg was sitting on.

As I lay down next to Berry another twoleg came and put a black collar around Berry's neck and a pink one around mine. Both had something little and flat hanging off of it.

"I'm going to explore." I said.

I jumped off of the fuzzy twoleg thing and walked over to the entrance that led to the twoleg garden. It was very large and had a trees and bushes and flowers. Instead of the entrance leading straight to the grass part of the garden, there was a stretch of brown surface that was higher than the grass but a bit lower than the twoleg nest.

Seeing that I wanted to go out the twoleg kit got up and let me out. It followed me out and went over to a twoleg contraption with bright colors and things sticking out of it. I didn't pay any mind to it as I walked over to one of the large trees. I found a hole at the bottom and crawled inside.

"What are you doing?" I looked up to see Berry walking up to me.

"Just looking at the hole in the tree, it reminds me of the one me and Snowpaw used to live in before we had to leave our parents." my voice grew less cheerful as I remembered the old den.

"You really want to get out don't you?" Berry asked.

"Don't you?" I turned and looked at the cream tom, my eyes were stretched wide. All this time I thought he wanted to be free, but he wanted to be a kittypet instead.

"I do, but I'm not really pressed on it. I mean they have a huge garden and that means prey so I wouldn't have to the rabbit droppings." Berry answered.

"But what if they take you to the cutter?" I told him.

"They won't, they never take their cats or dogs to the cutter."

We looked up to see a light ginger and white tabby she-cat in the tree looking down at us.

"Who are you?" Berry asked.

The she-cat jumped down and landed right in front of us. She then sat down and gave her white paw a lick. She looked older than us and her distended belly showed it.

"My name is Tiger and I live next door. They've had plenty of cats and dogs but they never take them to the cutter I should know." She then swiped her tongue over her slightly round belly.

"If you live next door why are you over here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see the new arrivals of course. They have a huge twoleg nest and on the other side of the garden is the nest for the cats." Tiger said.

"Cool they have a separate nest for the cats." Berry said.

"Would you like to see it?" Tiger asked us.

We nodded our heads and Tiger led us to the cat nest.

"Here we are." Tiger said as she moved out the way to let us see the cat nest.

It was large to be for cats and it had the same length as the house the twoleg nest was. When we entered we saw six cats in the main part. They all looked up as we entered. The gray tabby who was sitting on a pillow got up and walked over to us then touched his nose with Tiger's.

"Who have you got here Tiger?" He asked.

"These are the new cats that will be living with you. Guys this is Jake." Tiger introduced.

"Well hello you'll get used to the way things are in no time. Follow me and I'll show you to your room." Jake said.

Jake led us down a pathway with many cat doors. Ones that were occupied had the scent of a cat, while others didn't. Jake stopped in front of two doors and told us who's were who's.

"Go on inside and check it out." Jake said.

Berry went in without a care, but I was hesitant but eventually went in. When I looked around I saw a soft square thing that I guessed to be the bed near the wall. There were two bowl one for the rabbit droppings and the other for water which I lapped up. I then saw another door the opposite of the door I came in. When I went out I was outside but the floor was smooth and cold in the shade and there was a box, there was also a short fence that I could easily see over.

I looked to the one next to me and saw Berry coming out of his door.

"How do you like your room?" Berry asked me.

"It's good, a bit weird though but twolegs always do weird things." I told him.

"Come on back you guys I wanna introduce you to the rest of us." Jake yelled from the walkway.

Jake led us back to the main space that was full of pillows and toys and a box with pictures that moves. The five cats looked up to us we entered.

"Guys this is Berry and Specklepaw they will be living with us now." Jake told the others.

"The ginger she-cat with brown ears is Spunk. The brown tabby tom is Mumble. The black and white she-cat is Aqua because she has huge blue eyes. The light gray tom with white patches is Jasper. Last but not least is Streak, she's the oldest of us and she was once hit by lightning. That's why she has the white streak from her head to tail but it goes well with her black fur. So that's everyone." Jake said.

"If you want you can play outside and I heard you talking about hunting, you can do that if you want." Tiger said before following Jake to the other room.

"You wanna go back outside?" I asked Berry.

"Okay tag you're it!" Berry yelled as he touched me with his tail before running out.

I followed just as fast and we played tag until I heard the rumble of my stomach once again. I stopped and looked around scenting out the area. I soon smelled the aroma of squirrel and followed it.

It didn't take long for me to catch the squirrel. It probably let its guard down since kittypets usually don't hunt. I walked back over to Berry who was lying next to the tree with the hole and lay next to him.

"Nice catch." Berry said.

"Thanks, I still need to scope out this area and find cats who might know the clans we can't be that far away." I meowed still holding the squirrel so it sounded muffled.

"Well you should do that tomorrow because it's pretty late." Berry suggested before taking a bite of the squirrel after I set it down.

"That's perfect because it would most likely be loners or rouges who know them, I'm positive no kittypet knows the clans." I said.

"You'd be surprised what we kittypets know. I've heard of cats living together in a forest, although from what they told me it's a bit far for two young cats like yourselves." Spunk said as she walked up to us.

"Well I've been trained by my father to hunt and fight; he was a warrior of one of the groups called Thunderclan." I informed the ginger she-cat.

"I can see. What about you cream kitty?" Spunk asked Berry.

"I was taught by my older brother, we got separated when we wound up in the cat shelter. I haven't seen him since he got adopted." Berry said.

"What did he look like?" I asked. Maybe we could find him.

"He was cream like me but he had a darker face with dark blue eyes like our mom and brown stripes." Berry described.

We sat like that for a while just talking and getting to know one another and when the sun was gone and the sky had grown dark Spunk suggested we get some rest.

We walked into the cat den and found no cat in the main space. As we walked down the pathway Spunk turned at the third door on the left. We continued until we got to the fourth and fifth doors on the right.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Berry before he went in his den.

"Have nice dreams." Berry told me.

When I walked in the space became bright and I saw everything the same as it was when I first walked in. I walked over to the soft square and lay down on it. I thought about Snowpaw and if he was still sane.

"Don't worry Snowpaw. I promise we will see each other again. I just pray that Starclan can hear me all the way here." I whispered before I drifted to a dreamless sleep.

**So how was it? Was it good, great? Bad or horrid? Let me know in your reviews and please no being mean, I mean I get constructive criticism but no eww this was so horrid it made me puke.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my followers and viewers, just wanted to let you know that I have not discontinued my stories. There's just something wrong with my computer and with school closing in things are getting tighter, especially since I'm starting high school. So don't worry and I'm sue to have something up as soon as I can. Thanks! Sincerely, Sprinxmix!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry guys but sadly I'm going to have to put this story on hiatus. I know I know, you want to know what happens and I hadn't even updated that much but go have a lot of stuff going on right now and I mostly want to focus on to other stories that you should look at since this is going to be away for a while. Since you probably want to know why the least I could do is tell you. The story is eh, and I need to regathering my thoughts on it plus get ahead in the chapter making so I don't become swamped. So don't give up on me just yet and if you already have give me another chance because when it comes back up it'll be worth the wait.

okay ciao your bud Sprinxmix


End file.
